Harry fils d'un dieu?
by MangaGleek
Summary: Lily n'a jamais aimé James Potter mais elle devait accepter le fait qu'il pouvait protéger son fils… Intelligent!Fort!Harry Méchant!Dumbledore EncorePlusMéchants!Dursleys
1. Prologue

Résumé : Lily n'a jamais aimé James Potter mais elle devait accepter le fait qu'il pouvait protéger son fils… Intelligent!Fort!Harry Méchant!Dumbledore EncorePlusMéchants!Dursleys

**Rien des personnages ne m'appartient ni d'autres choses pouvant appartenir au monde d'Harry Potter!**

Prologue

Lily devait admettre que James n'était peut-être pas très _attirant, _mais il ferait un bon père pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait avec impatience et neuf mois plus tard petit Harry James Potter venait au monde. Il était magnifique aux yeux de tout le monde avec ses petites loques de cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux verts qui semblaient percer vos secrets les plus profonds. Même si elle n'aimait pas James, elle devait rester avec lui sinon elle et Harry pourrait être en danger et James avait accepté de faire en sorte que se garçon était son fils car ses parents voulait un héritier. Lily ne révéla pas le véritable père d'Harry à James, mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup car pour lui Harry était **son** fils. Lorsque le certificat de naissance sortit, ils furent contents.

Harold James Potter  
Né le 31 juillet 1999  
Parents : James Potter & Lily Evans  
Parrains : Sirius Orion Black et Severus Rogue

Cependant, seuls eux le savaient mais ce certificat n'était qu'un faux, le vrai était en sécurité dans les mains de Lily qui avaient refusé de le montrer à James. La petite famille vivait leurs moments le plus tranquillement et joyeusement possible. Harry adorait ses « oncles » Sirius ou Patmol, Lunard et Sev, mais il avait l'air à détester Peter. On aurait pu penser qu'il était juste timide devant lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il venait chez les Potter, Harry allait se cacher dans un coin et attendait qu'il parte pour sortir. Puis, un jour Dumbledore arriva avec sa maudite prophétie…

-Professeur Dumbledore?! Que faites vous chez nous à une heure si tardive? Demanda James  
-J'ai de graves nouvelles James… Cela concerne ton fils… dit Albus

James se figea quand il entendit « graves nouvelles » et « ton fils ». Avait-il découvert qu'Harry n'était pas son fils par sang?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon fils? Toujours blême de ce qu'il allait entendre  
-Je viens d'entendre une prophétie et j'ai des doutes qu'elle concerne ton fils et Voldemort.  
-Une prophétie? Quelle prophétie?! Demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver  
-Ah, ma chère Lily! C'est bon de te voir en santé! Dit Dumbledore  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, Albus, je veux que vous me dites cette soi-disante **prophétie** qui concerne notre fils.  
-Si tu me le demandes si gentiment… Elle dit : _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

Ce fut tout ce que répondit Dumbledore. Lily sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout, mais James avait une grande estime pour l'homme donc elle n'allait pas en demander plus.

-Alors, vous pensez que c'est de notre fils qui va vaincre Voldemort? Demanda James  
-Oui c'est peut-être lui, mais il y a un autre petit garçon qui peut aussi le vainqueur de Voldemort, Neville Londubat, mais il est peut-être un cracmol selon sa famille… Donc, cela nous laisse juste petit Harry.

Dès ce moment, la petite famille se mit en recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Losrqu'ils trouvèrent l'endroit parfait ils mettèrent le Charme de Fidélité autour de la maison pour plus de sécurité, ils choisirent Peter comme gardien avec la proposition de Sirius. Le jour de l'Halloween, Harry se déguisa en loup-garou pour plaire à son oncle Lulu. Quand le soir arriva, Harry était en train de jouer tranquillement et ses parents le regardaient avec tendresse car il était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta net de jouer et se mit à regarder ses parents intensivement, puis quelques secondes plus tard Voldemort arrivait en détruisant la porte d'entrée…

-Lily! Prends Harry et enfuis-toi je vais le retenir! VITE!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lily parti avec Harry dans ses bras et tout ce que vit Harry fut son « père » tomber tandis qu'une lumière verte le frappait de plein fouet… Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Lily le déposa dans son berçeau et lui dit de ne pas paniquer que tout allait bien… Et sa porte explosa…

-Tasse-toi Sang-De-Bourbe! Cracha Voldemort  
-S'il-vous-plaît pas Harry… Je vous en supplie… pleura la belle Lily

N'ayant plus de patience, Voldemort lança le sort de la mort sur la femme rousse et parla au petit...

-C'est une honte que je doive tuer un enfant si jeune… Tu ers chanceux d'avoir eu des parents si courageux… Dommage que tu doives mourir… dit Tom sans le moindre remords pour la mort des parents d'Harry…

L'_Avada Kedavra _le frappa et rebondit sur Voldemort. La maison explosa et ensevelit le bébé…

Quelques heures plus tard, Albus arrivait sur les lieux, il chercha partout Harry et quand il le prenna, il regarda s'il était encore en vie. Magiquement, il l'était encore. Souriant comme un maniaque, Dumbledore se dit qu'il pouvait enfin mettre en éxécution son plan pour tuer réellement Tom. Donc, il le déposa sur le bord de la porte du 4 Privet Drive, maison des Dursley.

Malgré toutes les recherches mises en place par Severus et Remus, ils ne retrouvèrent pas Harry, de plus, Sirius avait été mis à la prison d'Azkaban pour trahison envers la famille Potter et Peter avait été tué par Sirius…

**Okay comme vous pouvez voir j'ai changé quelques petites choses… Comme le fait que Severus soit un deuxième parrain pour Harry et aussi que l'année de naissaince à Harry est 1999 et non 1980 (1999 fittait plus pour la suite genre Harry va avoir 13 exactement donc va un peu suivre le troisième livre) ça va être une HP/Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover… Oh et j'accepte les reviews! Le prochain chapitre va arriver prochainement cette semaine pour ceux qui veulent continuer de lire cette fic… Sur ce à la prochaine! **


	2. Attendez, QUOI!

**Rien n'appartenant aux mondes d'Harry Potter ou de Percy Jackson ne m'appartient! Bonne Lecture!**

Harry se réveillait, il n'avait pas hâte à cette semaine. Sa « tante » Marge venait passer la semaine chez donc cela signifiait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heures. Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait fut celui de sa chouette Hedwige. Cependant, il sentit que quelque chose de bien allait arriver cette semaine, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il vivait encore dans le placard des Dursley, il avait essayé d'en parler avec les adultes de Poudlard mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

-GARÇON! DESCEND AIDER TA TANTE MARGE A MONTER SES BAGAGES! Cria Vernon Dursley en cognant sur sa porte de placard

_Et voila,_ se dit Harry, _une semaine pire que les autres d'avant… _En montant les bagages de Marge dans la chambre d'invité, il regarda Dudley se faire donner une dizaine de cadeaux par sa tante. Il avait hâte de recommencer l'école rejoindre ses trois meilleurs amis Ron, Hermione et Draco. Malgré le fait que les parents de Draco et Ron ne s'entendent pas, les deux jeunes garçons avaient trouvé plein de points communs l'un dans l'autre, donc ils furent amis bien assez vite. Ce qui fut la plus grande surprise générale fut de voir Draco placé à Gryffondor **(sur Harry Potter wiki c'est comme ça qu'est écrit « Gryffondor » ^^)**. Le chapeau avait trouvé de la difficulté à placer Harry, mais il voulait être avec ses amis donc demanda au chapeau dans la maison rouge et or.

-GARÇON! QUE FAIS-TU LÀ HAUT?! TU VEUX QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER POUR ALLER AIDER TA TANTE À FAIRE LE SOUPER OU QUOI?! Cria encore une fois Vernon, le tirant de sa rêverie

Il descendit et alla aider sa tante Pétunia à faire le souper comme demander.

Un peu plus loin à New York, Long Island, plus précisément, au Camp de Sang-Mêlé, Percy et Annabeth s'entraînait tranquillement quand Grover arriva en trombe devant eux.

-Percy! Annabeth! Chiron veut vous voir maintenant!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Chiron leurs expliqua la situation, ils devaient partir en Angleterre chercher un sang-mêlé avec l'aide de Grover. Il leurs dit qu'ils partaient pendant un mois s'il ne l'avait pas déjà retrouvé avant cela. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils savaient qu'il y avait un demi-dieu en Angleterre, mais ne posèrent pas question, après tout pourquoi questionner un centaure vieux de 1000 ans? Cependant, Chiron mis un point d'honneur qu'avant de partir, ils iraient dire à leurs parents où ils allaient. Sur ce, Percy envoya un message iris à sa mère, qui s'inquiéta, mais Percy lui assura que tout irait bien et qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf, tandis qu'Annabeth se fichait un peu de son père l'appela quand même pour l'avertir, même s'il s'en fichait comme d'habitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partaient pour l'Angleterre. Ils mirent du temps avant d'avoir un semblant de chemin à suivre pour le retrouver, mais son odeur de demi-dieu était forte, donc Grover le sentit et ils partirent pour Privet Drive.

Avec Harry

C'était le dernier jour que Marge restait, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de bêtises maintenant parce que, voyez-vous, Harry à toujours su faire de la magie sans baguette, il en avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis. Tout le monde lui disait, aussi, qu'il était une copie parfaite de son père, mais, lui, n'en n'était pas si sûr. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait un peu mais pas tant que ça. Ces cheveux étaient plus noirs, il ne portait pas de lunettes et avait un visage fin et anguleux, de plus, ses cheveux était doux et soyeux, pas comme les loques dépareillés qu'étaient les cheveux de James Potter. Il pensait à tout cela pendant qu'il servait Marge, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley quand Marge fit la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

-Voyons Vernon, pourquoi as-tu accepté de prendre ce rejeton? Tu aurais dû le donner à un orphelinat, je te l'ai dit. Et puis, Pétunia, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est le fils de ta sœur et qu'elle soit morte stupidement avec son saoulons de mari! Ce n'est qu'un bon a rien et il sera votre chute! Un vrai monstre bon pour le dépotoir!

Harry ne voyant que rouge se mit à lancer des flammes sur sa « tante » qui se transformât devant ses yeux en une sorte de chauve-souris très laide et menaçante.

Percy, Annabeth et Grover qui vit les flammes sortir de la maison s'empressèrent de rentrer dans la maison où ils virent une furie menacer le demi-dieu qu'ils étaient venu chercher.

-Annabeth! Couvre-moi je m'occupe de la furie, Grover occupe toi de lui! Dit Percy en pointant Harry

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Percy se jeta sur la furie et après dix bonnes minutes d'acharnements intensifs finit par la tuer. Harry bouche-bée de ce qu'il venait de voir, n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa tante Marge était morte réduite en poussière d'or. Sans s'en rendre compte, Vernon avait essayé de se débarrasser du « monstre » et de ses petits amis en les poignardant dans le dos, mais Grover s'en rendis compte et l'empêcha de faire du mal à Harry.

-Bêêê! Non mais ça ne va pas?! Il n'est pas de votre famille?  
-Eum… Si je puis me permettre, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Marge? Demanda curieusement Harry  
-Désolé, mais tu étais en danger, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, lui, _pointe Grover_, c'est Grover Underwood et l'autre là-bas qui vient de pulvériser la Bienveillante, c'est Percy Jackson. Nous sommes des demi-dieux, comme toi.  
-Annabeth, je sens deux autres demi-dieux qui viennent par ici… dit Grover un peu anxieux

30 secondes après que Grover eut prononcé ses mots, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy entraient dans la pièce.

**Hahaha… Ça voulait vous laisser dans un mini suspense, mais je ne suis pas cruelle et ça me tente de continuer! ^^**

-HARRY! Est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai entendu une voix me dire que tu étais en danger alors je suis venue le plus vite que je pouvais! Dit une Hermione hors de souffle  
-Un peu comme Hermione a dit, j'ai aussi entendu une voix dans ma tête me disant que tu étais en danger et j'ai croisé Mione en chemin… continua Draco  
-Parfait! Maintenant que tous les demi-dieux sont ici nous pouvons les ramener au Camp.  
-Attendez, quel camp et demi-dieux!? Demanda Hermione curieuse de savoir la suite

Annabeth expliqua tout à Harry, Draco et Hermione puis leurs expliquèrent qu'ils devaient venir avec eux au Camp de Sang-Mêlé. Après quelques heures de persuasion, Hermione et Draco convainquirent leurs parents de les laisser partir découvrir ce camp.

**LÀ j'ai fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le prochain chapitre sera (avec espoir) plus long que les deux précédents! Sur ce, à la prochaine! **

**P.S. Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je suis pas parfaite, mais je fais mon possible…**


	3. Camp de Sang-Mêlé

**Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews, j'apprécie grandement le geste, ça m'encourage à continuer. Je souhaite aussi m'excuser si c'est un peu tête en l'air mon affaire mais au cours des chapitres tout va être expliqué! **

**Harry Potter et Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas!**

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Percy, Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent enfin au Camp où ils furent accueillis par Chiron. Ils regardèrent une vidéo qui expliquait ce qui se passait et rejoignirent Percy et compagnie. Ils furent peu surpris de voir que Chiron était un centaure puisqu'il y en avait quelques uns à Poudlard.

-Donc, maintenant que vous savez, Percy va vous montrer un peu le Camp, vous expliquer les activités et le bungalow 11. C'est là que vous allez rester en attendant parce que vous êtes des indéterminés, ce qui veut dire que votre parent divin ne vous a pas encore reconnu. Ah aussi, voici M.D, le directeur du Camp. Il est aussi connu comme étant Dyonisos, mais les noms ont des pouvoirs, donc c'est M.D.

Lorsqu'il finit Percy les emmena au Bungalow 11 et apprirent à mieux se connaître. Harry, Draco et Hermione se connaissait déjà, étant meilleurs amis, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Percy. Ils apprirent qu'il était le fils de Poséidon, qu'il habitait à New York avec sa mère et qu'il avait un demi-frère géant. Ils furent très vite amis. La chose qui intéressa le plus Harry fut Capture l'Étendard, il avait hâte d'y jouer. Percy leurs montrèrent aussi le tir à l'arc, le canoë et même le mur d'escalade qui projetait de la lave, ils trouvèrent que ses trois endroits furent battu quand ils entrèrent dans le stade de combat. Draco n'était pas plus joyeux que ça, même si ça l'intéressait un peu, mais Harry et Hermione furent enchanter. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait douze bungalows, un pour chaque dieu Olympien et ils arrivèrent au Bungalow 11, mieux connu pour le Bungalow d'Hermès. Ils furent accueillis par Travis et Connor Stoll, fils d'Hermès et Conseillers en chefs du Bungalow 11. Ils leurs trouvèrent une place où mettre leurs choses, mais ce fut difficile dû au nombre de résidents dans le bungalow.

Le soir arriva et les trois amis suivirent les autres résidents et enfants d'Hermès qui les menèrent à une sorte de banquet, un dont Ron aurait été joyeux de voir! Ils apprirent qu'ils devaient mettre une partie de leur nourriture aux dieux. Dès qu'ils prononçaient le nom de ce qu'ils voulaient ça apparaissait comme par magie. Les trois furent surpris de voir de la magie au Camp. Tout se passa bien et joyeusement, Harry riait joyeusement autour des frères Stoll qui furent les pitres de la soirée, puis M.D fit son discours habituel.

-Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix… Que les trois nouveaux demi-dieux viennent. Bien, bien… Souhaitons la bienvenue à Harper Potty, Mignonne Grange et Drak Male au Camp de Sang-Mêlé…  
-En fait, M.D., c'est Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Rectifia Chiron

Juste au moment où il prononça ses mots, une image apparue au dessus des têtes de Draco et Hermione.

-Déterminés. Draco Malfoy, fils d'Aphrodite déesse de l'amour, beauté, désire, sexualité et plaisir, Dame des Colombes et Hermione Granger, fille d'Athéna déesse de l'intelligence, stratégie, bataille et raison, et des arts.

Il y eut une multitude d'applaudissement provenant des tables d'Athéna et Aphrodite, mais Harry sentit quelque chose de vide en lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son parent ne l'avait pas reconnu et lui avoir envoyé un signe? Hermione sentant qu'Harry semblait un peu bas lui parla.

-Harry, je suis sûre que ton parent va t'envoyer un signe bientôt, crois-moi.  
-Oui, Harry moi aussi j'en suis sûr! Dit Draco  
-Merci Drake, Mione, vous êtes les meilleurs. Répondit Harry

Hermione prenant ses deux meilleurs amis dans les bras et leur donnèrent un câlin qui dura quelques secondes. Quand elle les relâcha, Hermione partit rejoindre sa famille et Draco fit de même avant de lancer un sourire à Harry qui retourna s'asseoir avec les fils d'Hermès. Les jours passèrent et Harry appris avec joie que ses amis s'amusaient beaucoup avec leurs frères et sœurs. Hermione trouvait qu'Annabeth était la meilleure des filles d'Athéna, qui lui appris comment se battre et faire des stratégies qui fonctionnaient. Il paraîtrait qu'Hermione excellait en stratégie plus qu'en combat et Annabeth en était très fière. Draco, quant à lui, trouvait qu'il se sentait chez lui avec les Aphrodite, il pouvait se regarder dans le miroir à tous les jours sans en avoir honte. Harry appris à se défendre par Travis qui avait pris de l'affection pour lui et il faut avouer qu'il (Harry) était très bon au maniement d'épée, donc il continua ses entraînement avec Percy qui était presque un maître avec son épée Turbulence. Vendredi soir arriva enfin et Capture l'Étendard pouvait enfin avoir lieu. Les Athéna s'étaient mis en alliances avec les Arès et Apollon, tandis que les Hermès avaient Percy, Draco et les Héphaïstos. Harry avait un peu peur car Clarisse, une fille d'Arès, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, donc les Arès au complet non plus ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Percy le rassura en lui disant qu'il resterait près de lui mais ne fut pas totalement convaincu… Lorsque le bruit annonçant le commencement de jeux résonna, Percy et Harry partit à la recherche de l'Étendard. Ils furent, toutefois, embusqués par Clarisse et sa bande. Coup d'épées résonnèrent dans la forêt, Percy combattait trois Arès, tandis que Harry essayait de faire de son mieux contre un seul. Puis, Clarisse désarçonna Percy, les Arès le tendirent pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, tandis que d'autres tenait Harry fermement. Clarisse s'approchait lentement d'Harry avec sa lance électrique nouvellement offerte par son père et commença à lui donner des chocs électriques. Tordu par la douleur les Arès le lâchèrent et rirent de lui, tandis qu'impuissant Percy regarda la scène avec effroi. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, mais furent tout aussi impuissant que Percy pour aider leur ami en détresse. Après quelques autres chocs, quelque chose en lui se réveilla et tout d'un coup sa main pris en feu. Rongé par la colère, il prit Clarisse par le bras et la brûla au troisième degré sur tout le long de son corps.

-NE. ME. TOUCHE. PLUS. JAMAIS. Cria férocement Harry

Harry complètement aveuglé par la colère ruait des coups de poings et de pieds sur le corps brûlé de la pauvre fille. Effrayés par ses actes, les autres campeurs n'osèrent pas bouger de peur que la colère qu'Harry défoulait sur Clarisse tombe sur eux-mêmes. Il ne fut qu'arrêté que lors que Chiron tira une flèche dans son épaule droite. La douleur provoqué par la flèche fit qu'il s'arrêta et regarda ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué Clarisse La Rue.

**Bon… c'était un peu long… j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre je m'efforce pour que tout soit compréhensible! En tout cas, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain (sûrement au cours de la semaine) rester avec moi pour la suite et laisser des reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimez! Sur ce, à la prochaine! **


	4. Dépression

**Rien qui appartient aux mondes d'Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Avengers ne m'appartient! Bonne Lecture!**

Noir. Partout où il regardait, tout était noir. Il n'existait pas, rien n'existait. Ni la douleur, ni la chaleur, ni l'amour. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne voulait rien se souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas penser et lorsqu'il essayait, il voyait le corps mort d'une fille très moche. Non, Harry Potter voulait oublier le fait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il pouvait entendre, mais les voix ne l'aidaient pas. Tout ce qu'ils disaient étaient qu'ils voulaient sa mort. Ses amis ne parlaient pas. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il devait découvrir son vrai parent encore vivant._ TUEZ-LE!_ Et ça recommençait. Les voix voulaient encore sa mort. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà mort? Il avait vu la flèche transpercer son épaule, le sang coulé et qui tachait son chandail orange de la colonie. Peu à peu, il se réveilla. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il perçu fut une douleur insoutenable sur son épaule droite. Il vit Chiron apparaître à ses côtés et sentit qu'il lui parlait, mais ne comprit rien. Il commençait à comprendre quelques bribes de phrases, mais rien de plus. Soudain, son ouïe s'éclaircie et comprit ce que lui dit Chiron.

-Harry? M'entends-tu, Harry? Si oui, cligne des yeux une fois. *cligne des yeux une fois* Bien. Tu nous as causé de très grands problèmes. Arès est furieux contre toi et ses enfants aussi. Pour l'instant nous avons réussi à les calmer, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, ils vont sûrement demander quelque chose en échange. Pas ta mort, nous avons mis un point d'honneur sur ce point. Il est déjà arrivé qu'un campeur en tue un autre, mais cela ne s'est pas produit pendant un millénaire. Le pire qui pourrait arriver serait l'exile ou l'emprisonnement à vie au Tartare, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il aurait voulu se cacher, s'enfuir, faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne l'est pas tuée. Il s'en voulait énormément, il n'aurait pas dû la tuée. Voyant ses larmes, Chiron se dit qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser seul. Tout en regardant partir Chiron, il se demanda qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver. Allait-il finir mort en vengeance pour Clarisse ou allait-il finir au Tartare comme lui avait dit Chiron? Il se dit qu'il aurait dû contrôler sa colère, il la contrôlait tout le temps. Son parent allait-il le revendiquer? _Sûrement pas, _se dit Harry,_ aucun dieu ne voudrait d'un tueur dans sa famille… Je n'aurai jamais de vraie famille…_ Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne bougea pas beaucoup de son lit. Draco, Hermione et Percy venait souvent le voir pour lui parler et essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne marchait. Il ne mangeait jamais et cela commençait à inquiéter les trois amis d'Harry. Ils essayaient aussi de deviner qui était son parent divin. Les personnes les plus probables étaient Hadès, Héphaïstos et même Chronos, mais Percy ne voulait pas croire que le dernier serait un parent potentiel pour son meilleur ami. La colonie ne s'en sortait pas trop mal sans Clarisse, plus personne ne se faisait intimider. Certains admiraient, même, Harry pour les avoir débarrasser de celle qui était responsable de leurs plus grands tourments. Harry s'apercevait bien que les campeurs ne lui en voulaient pas beaucoup, mis à part les fils d'Arès, ils étaient même contents. Harry en apprenant cela fut un peu soulagé. La première chose qu'il fit en sortant de la Grande Maison, fut de s'excuser au Bungalow d'Arès. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'attendait à être assaillis par tous les résidents, alors il fut surpris de voir qu'il l'écoutait et qu'ils le pardonnaient. Sans prévenir, il se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci devant les personnes considérés les plus méchants, forts et cruels, encore à sa surprise, ils ne rirent pas de lui. Il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient gentils. Après une semaine, il fut appelé à la Grande Maison pas Chiron. Il pensait qu'il allait parler de comment il pouvait faire du feu, mais c'est d'un autre sujet que parla le centaure.

-Harry, en te soignant, j'ai remarqué que tu avais de nombreuses cicatrices partout sur ton corps, comment se fait-il que tu aies un si grand nombre de cicatrices?

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Personne ne savait à propos de ces cicatrices.

-Je… je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur…  
-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Harry. Aucun monstre ne peut faire autant de dommage au corps d'un demi-dieu.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il décida de ne pas lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, monsieur.

Son regard était devenu glacé et sa simple présence vous donnait la chair de poule. Chiron ressentit pour la première fois la peur d'être tué par l'un de ses élèves. Même les enfants d'Hadès, ne faisaient pas aussi peur qu'Harry lui faisait en ce moment.

-D-d'accord, si tu veux en parler tu peux toujours venir me voir. Balbutia le centaure

Harry partit toujours un peu fâché qu'il n'avait plus le droit à sa propre vie privée. Cependant, ce sentiment s'évanoui lorsqu'il vit ses amis souriant venir vers lui pour lui demander s'il voulait faire un duel à l'épée dans l'Arène, dont il accepta avec joie. Le jour d'après, le Camp allait faire une visite dans la tour Stark. Tous avaient très hâte, on leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient voir Tony Stark et les autres Avengers. Nick Fury avait pensé qu'il ferait bien de recruter des demi-dieux. Il ne voulait pas les manipuler, mais les convaincre à le joindre en cas de besoin avec sa meilleure équipe. Pour faire court, ils pourraient travailler avec les héros de la planète. Ils avaient appris que Loki c'étais repenti, donc il faisait officiellement parti de l'équipe avec son frère Thor. Tous les deux étant des dieux, les demi-dieux avaient hâtes de les rencontrer.

Le matin venu, tous prirent un petit déjeuner dans la joie et la gaieté, **(oui oui je sais ça fait un peu quétaine! ^^ )** ne se souciant pas de ce qui pourrait arriver. L'autobus jaune d'Argos les attendait et à la surprise générale, les cinquante campeurs rentraient dans le bus, qui était définitivement enchanté, et ils partirent en direction de la tour Stark.

Après une bonne heure, les campeurs hyperactifs sortirent en courant dehors, pour se dégourdir les jambes, qui leurs faisaient mal à force d'être assis. Harry se fit une note mentale, lui disant de ne plus jamais retourner dans un autobus remplis d'enfants hyperactifs. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la tour et leur guide était nul autre que Nick Fury.

-Bien. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver votre chemin jusqu'ici. Dit le colonel  
-Non, non, c'étais assez facile quand l'immeuble fait 30 étages et que sur le dessus est écrit un géant **STARK **illuminé! Répondit Chiron qui s'était mis dans son fauteuil roulant.

Le Colonel leur fit faire un tour disant qu'ils se rendraient tout en haut où les attendait, avec espoir, les Avengers. Rendus en haut, juste avant d'entrer, Harry étant le dernier avec ses amis, entendit quelqu'un crier.

-MON FRÈRE!

**Je vous laisse deviner! (Sérieusement je crois que c'est assez facile à deviner, mais bon…) Si vous n'êtes pas capables de deviner, attendez le prochain chapitre!1 Avant de vous laisser, j'aimerais remercier les reviews d'Angie Riddle Snape Potter et d'Aurysadik qui m'écrivent de belles reviews. Je remercie tous les autres qui m'ont écrit des reviews, c'est très apprécié dû au fait que ça m'encourage à continuer, au lieu d'abandonner! Sur ce, à la prochaine! **


	5. Révélation

**Rien des mondes HP/PJ/Avengers ne m'appartiennent! Tout revient aux vrais auteurs!**

Harry se retourna et vit un homme qui devait au moins deux fois sa taille. Il était blond, très musclé, habillé dans une sorte de costume et des yeux qui avait l'air de déclencher le tonnerre.

-Est-ce que je vous connais, monsieur? Demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraude.  
-Euh… non je ne pense pas… vous ressemblez étrangement à mon frère… répondit l'étranger.  
-Thor, mon frère, que fais-tu debout devant la porte sans bouger? Demanda le nouveau venu.  
-Loki, mon frère, ce garçon te ressemble étrangement… dit le dénommé Thor.

Le dénommé Loki se tourna vers Harry et le regarda.

-C'est étrange, il me ressemble, mais je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi… dit Loki. Petit, qui sont tes parents?

À ce moment, Chiron qui avait regardé la réaction des deux dieux nordiques vint aider Harry.

-Harry, ici-même, est un demi-dieu indéterminé, ce qui veut dire que son parent divin ne l'a pas revendiqué. Nous ne savons pas si c'est une femme ou un homme car ses parents se sont fait tuer dans un accident de voiture. **(A/N Ils ne leurs ont pas dit qu'ils étaient sorciers.)** Nous attendons encore de voir un signe pour avoir une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être…  
-Que peut-il faire? Demanda Loki  
-Je peux répondre par moi-même, je peux faire… du feu… et c'est tout. Répondit Harry à la place de Chiron.  
-Du feu, dis-tu? Est-ce qu'il existe un dieu Grec qui puisse contrôler le feu? Demanda Loki à Chiron.  
-Eh bien, il y a Héphaïstos, mais Harry ne connaît absolument rien à la mécanique et est extrêmement non habile à créer… Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit le fils d'une divinité non Grecs? Demanda à son tour Chiron à Loki.  
-Je… ne sais pas… je pense avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus où, ni qui… Répondit Loki.  
-Ma mère. Ce sont les yeux de ma mère. Dit simplement Harry.

Soudain, comme s'il avait été foudroyé sur place, Loki se souvint des yeux à Harry, des yeux à Lily.

-Lily… Murmura Loki.  
-Oui, c'est le nom de ma mère. Comment savez-vous cela? Demanda Harry.

Loki se souvint de Lily, sa belle Lily.  
_**(Flashback)**_

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, elle était fraîchement sortie de Poudlard. Il avait tombé en amour avec elle comme un coup de foudre. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux, des cheveux roux qui flambait comme un feu de camp, des yeux verts qui cherchait à en savoir plus et un sourire qui faisait tomber en amour toutes les personnes qui la regardait. Il la regardait à tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive et vienne lui parler.

-Pourquoi me suivez-vous à tous les jours? Et plus important, qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je me nomme Loki et vous, jeune demoiselle, quelle est votre nom?  
-Lily. Lily Evans. Alors, pourquoi me suivez-vous, vous n'aviez pas répondu à ma question.  
-Je… je me sens mal à l'aise… Je vous trouvais belle, donc je vous ai suivie…  
-Merci de votre honnêteté, Loki. Donc, voulez-vous prendre une tasse de café que j'apprenne à vous connaître?

Ils apprirent à se connaître, Loki lui raconta presque tout sur lui et sa vie, sauf qu'il était un dieu. Il fut heureux de voir que Lily ne se fâchait pas contre, mais l'écoutait intensément, elle ne l'arrêta pas une seule fois. Lorsqu'ils finirent de se parler, Lily proposa qu'ils se rejoignent à la même place le lendemain, ce qu'ils firent pendant un mois.

Ils étaient devenus très proche. Après deux mois, Loki lui demanda si elle voulait devenir sa petite amie, ce qu'elle accepta. Lily de son bord aimait le côté médiéval de Loki. Il était toujours à l'heure, propre, gentil et même drôle. Elle appréciait chaque moment avec cet homme. Ils décidèrent, enfin, de se prendre un appartement à deux. Quelques temps après qu'ils soient aménagés dans leur appartement, Loki décida qu'il était temps de dire à Lily son secret.

-Lily, il faut qu'on parle…  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Lily, un peu inquiète.  
-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de moi…  
-Quoi, tu es un tueur, c'est ça?!  
-Quoi?! Non! Jamais de ma vie! Je ne tuerais jamais personne! Non, ce dont je veux te parler est ma vraie nature… Tu vois, Lily, je suis un dieu…  
-Ah… C'est tout?  
-Pardon?  
-Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que tu voulais m'avouer?  
-Tu… tu n'es pas fâchée?  
-Non, bien sûr que non! Tu es toujours l'homme pour qui je suis tombée amoureuse n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui…  
-Donc, pourquoi serais-je fâchée? Tu reste le même homme!  
-Lily, veux-tu m'épouser?

Lily le regarda, stupéfaite, et lança un énorme « Oui ». Loki fut l'homme, ou le dieu, le plus heureux du monde et Lily, la sorcière la plus heureuse et comblée. Le jour où elle tomba enceinte, elle savait que se serait dangereux pour son enfant et elle-même de rester avec Loki. Elle savait que si Voldemort apprenait que son enfant était un demi-dieu, il n'allait pas hésiter pour l'utiliser à ses profits. Ce fut dans cette pensée, que Lily enleva les souvenirs de son conjoint. Elle ne savait pas si cela marcherait sur un dieu, mais elle s'essaya quand même. Elle partit, donc avec son enfant, triste, de laisser son conjoint. Cependant, avant de partir, elle murmura ses derniers mots à Loki.  
-Je suis désolée, mon amour, me pardonneras-tu? Je t'aimerai pour toujours…  
_**(Flashback terminé)**_

Assaillit par la vague d'émotion qu'il ressentait, Loki laissa couler des larmes à son amour avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le fixait avec curiosité.

-Alors, petit, où est Lily? Demanda gentiment Loki.  
-Euh… Elle… elle est… morte…  
-De-depuis quand?  
-Depuis 12 ans…  
-Je sais qui est ton père…  
-C'est-c'est vous, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui…

Ne faisant plus attention à qui regardait, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père et pleura doucement. Loki aussi pleurait, mais il caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils à la place de retenir ses larmes. Les deux restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Les autres demi-dieux qui n'avaient pas entendu la conversation se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient, les laissa tranquille pour faire place à la vraie raison qui les avaient poussé à venir dans la tour. Sur ce, ils laissèrent père-fils en paix.

-Alors, comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Loki à Harry  
-Harry James Potter…  
-Je me souviens de Lily qui me disait que si elle avait un fils elle l'appellerait Harry…  
-Et toi… Comment m'aurais-tu appelé?  
-Je pense que je t'aurais nommé, Memphis Orion Lokison.  
-Je… j'aime bien ce nom… Dit Harry en souriant à son père. Penserais-tu que je pourrais me rebaptiser avec ce nom?

Loki un peu surpris de la question de son fils retrouvé, répondit qu'il serait honoré de lui donner ce nom. Sans crier gare, un hibou arriva et se percha sur l'épaule de Loki. Il portait une lettre, une lettre avec deux noms.

_À Harry et Loki~_

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci encore pour les reviews, je vous encourage à m'en envoyer, sinon vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message dans ma boîte je vais vous répondre avec joie! Le prochain chapitre va venir bientôt! Sur ce, à la prochaine! **


	6. Lettre de Lily

**Harry Potter/Avengers/Percy Jackson ou n'importe quoi que vous trouvez non-original ne m'appartiennent pas! Bonne Lecture!**

_À Harry et Loki,_

_Mes amours, je suis désolée de vous avoir cachés tant de secret. Je ne vous demanderai pas de me pardonner parce que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. J'ai effacé la mémoire de Loki et j'ai caché l'identité d'Harry. Sachez, avant tout, que j'ai fait cela par amour et par sécurité. Harry je ne pouvais pas te garder en sachant que tu étais le fils d'un dieu, cela t'aurait amené à te faire remarquer par Voldemort et ironiquement tu es devenu l'enfant d'une prophétie qui serait amené à le vaincre. Loki, mon tendre amour, je t'ai caché de notre fils. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu voulais tellement des enfants… Tu avais déjà choisi leur prénom avant même qu'ils soient conçus! Je m'excuse de tout vous avoir caché, mais puisque vous avez reçu cette lettre cela signifie que vous vous êtes retrouvés. J'espère que vous allez vous accepter… Harry, j'imagine que l'on t'a toujours dit que tu étais le fils de James Potter, n'est-ce pas? En passant, cette lettre est ensorcelée, donc ça veut dire que je suis morte. Je voulais vous dire à quel point je m'en veux de vous avoir privé d'une vie de famille tranquille… Je vous aimerai pour toujours et si vous voulez le véritable certificat de naissance d'Harry est dans la deuxième feuille.  
Au revoir,  
Lily_

Loki prit la deuxième feuille de l'enveloppe et la montra à Harry avec un sourire au visage.

_Memphis Odin Evans Lokison  
Né le 31 juillet 1999  
Parents : Lily Evans & Loki Odinson  
Parrain : Thor Odinson_

Harry sourit à son certificat de naissance. Il pouvait s'appeler Memphis. Le nom que son père lui avait donné, d'une certaine façon, sa mère le savait et lui avait donné ce nom. Harry, non Memphis, se retourna et vit que son père rayonnait. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais lui-même rayonnait.

-Donc, je peux m'appeler Memphis?  
-Oui, si c'est ce que tu souhaite, tu peux.

Souriant à son père, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle où ils avaient leur réunion. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Chiron dans une discussion avec Nick Fury, les demi-dieux éparpillés autour des Avengers et les autres se parlaient entre eux. Memphis chercha partout ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il ne les trouva pas. Il vit son père rejoindre Thor, qui parlait avec les frère Stoll. Pendant, qu'il regardait son père avec un sourire en coin, il fut attrapé par deux paires de bras, il se retourna et vit Draco et Hermione lui souriant.

-Tu nous cherchais? Demanda Draco avec son plus beau sourire.  
-Oui! Vous tombez au bon moment! Dit Memphis avec, lui aussi, son plus beau sourire. Premièrement, j'ai retrouvé mon père et deuxièmement, je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter, mais Memphis Lokison!  
-Lokison? Fils de Loki?! Pour de vrai? Demanda Draco.  
-Har-, je veux dire, Memphis, c'est génial! Tu vas enfin avoir une vraie famille! Dit Hermione.  
-Oui… Je suis vraiment content… Puis, aussi, j'ai découvert mon parrain!  
-Ah oui? C'est qui? Demanda Draco.  
-Thor! Ma mère nous a envoyé mon certificat de naissance et il est écrit que Thor est mon parrain! Répondit Memphis.  
-C'est brillant! Cependant, je me demande ce qu'on va faire lorsque l'on va rentrer à Poudlard…? Demanda Hermione.  
-J'avais complètement oublié Poudlard… Dit Memphis.  
-Comment peux-tu oublier Poudlard?! Demanda Draco d'une voix incrédule.  
-La seule chose que j'aimais là-bas et qui me poussait à revenir était vous et de pouvoir m'enfuir des Dursley pendant 10 mois… Répondit Memphis.  
-Pourquoi tu voulais t'enfuir des Dursley? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Memphis blêmit et se retourna pour rencontrer les regards de Chiron, son père et Thor, qui était curieux.

-Euh… Eh bien… Dit-il.  
-Eh bien quoi, Memphis? Demanda Loki.  
-Je… je n'étais pas bien traité là-bas…  
-Que veux-tu dire par là?  
-Eh bien, je savais que je n'étais pas accepté chez eux…  
-Memphis tu ne fais que tourner en rond. Dis-moi maintenant ce qui s'est passé avec toi et les Dursley.  
-Je… je… je ne me faisais pas nourrir à tous les jours… je devais faire les corvées de Tante Pétunia…  
-C'est tout? Demanda Chiron cette fois-ci.  
-O-oui.

Les trois hommes savaient bien que ce n'étais pas tout, mais ils n'allaient pas pousser Memphis à tout conter devant plusieurs personnes aux oreilles indiscrètes. Loki se promit d'en parler avec Thor plus tard. Il allait aussi parler avec son père s'il pouvait emmener son fils à Asgard pour vivre avec lui parce que peu importe ce que les Dursley lui avait fait, cela l'avait blessé mentalement et physiquement, il pouvait voir ça car lorsque Memphis avait parlé il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux.

-Demi-dieux! Appela Chiron. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. Rassemblez vos effets et préparez-vous à repartir pour la colonie!

Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien emporté, ils partirent plus tôt, mais Loki eut le temps de rattraper Memphis.

-Memphis! J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Loki sortit un collier avec un mini dragon dessus et le donna à Memphis.

-Avec ça tu va pouvoir me parler quand tu veux. Tu as juste à diriger tes pensées vers moi et nous pourrons communiquer par la pensée.  
-Merci, papa… Répondit Memphis.

Loki sentit une bouffé de joie lorsqu'il entendit son fils l'appeler « papa », puis elle s'agrandit lorsque Memphis lui donna un câlin et il le regarda partir dans l'autobus jaune conduit par Argos. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il allait pouvoir être appeler « papa » et il sentait de la fierté à en être un.

-Loki, mon frère, que vas-tu faire avec ton fils? Demanda Thor.  
-Je vais demander une audience à Père et demander si je peux amener Memphis à Asgard… Répondit Loki.  
-Tu pense que Père acceptera?  
-Je ne sais pas et c'est cela qui m'inquiète… Je veux avoir mon fils auprès de moi pour toujours… Surtout maintenant que Lily n'est plus là…  
-Je compatis pour toi, mon frère, pour la perte de ta femme. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Jane mourrais… Surtout si elle était enceinte de notre enfant…  
-Merci, mon frère.  
-Thor, Loki! Quand repartez-vous à Asgard? Demanda Steven Rogers.  
-Ce soir, Steve.  
-D'accord, donc je ne vous reverrai pas. Au revoir.

Sur ce, Thor et Loki partirent avec le nouveau Bifrost créer par Jane pour Asgard rencontrer le Père de Tout_ (Alfadir)_.

**Désolé d'avoir été longue j'ai eu une grosse semaine et n'ai donc pas trouvé beaucoup de temps pour écrire! J'espère que vous aimez encore ça et je vous avertis que les chapitres ne se feront peut-être plus à chaque jour puisque je vais à l'école et j'ai des devoirs à faire et des examens à étudier! Je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'orthographe, mais je ne changerai pas et ne suis pas parfaite et je n'utiliserai pas de Beta. Sur ce, j'aimerais vous remercier de continuer de m'écrire des Reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine! **


	7. Alfadir

**Rien de Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/Avengers ne m'appartient! Bonne Lecture! **

Loki et Thor prirent le bifrost et ensemble arrivèrent à Asgard, où les attendait Heimdall et Jane. La dernière sauta dans les bras de Thor et l'embrassa passionnément. Heimdall se contenta de leur adresser un petit signe de la tête. Thor, avec la compagnie de Jane, rayonnait de joie, puis sur cette note joyeuse, ils partirent pour rencontrer l'Alfadir, vers Valaskjalf, le palais d'Odin. Ils y furent accueillis par une foule joyeuse de revoir leurs princes. Ils regardèrent leur père et Frigg sur leur trône les accueillant avec un magnifique sourire. Ils s'inclinèrent et attendirent que leur père leur parle.

-Mes fils, que de joie pour moi de vous revoir parmi nous. Relevez-vous, je vous prie. Dit Odin à l'intention de Loki et Thor.  
-Merci, Père, mais nous sommes revenus pour vous demander une requête. Répondit poliment Loki.  
-Quelle est, donc, cette requête? Demanda cette fois-ci Frigg.  
-Je souhaiterais apporter mon fils ici pour qu'il puisse vivre avec moi. Répondit Loki.

À l'instant où il prononça les mots « mon fils », la salle devint silencieuse et se demanda de quoi il parlait. Odin et Frigg furent tout aussi bouche bée d'entendre que Loki avait un fils dont ils n'avaient pas la connaissance de son existence.

-Loki, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment se fait-il que tu aies un fils dont personne ne savait l'existence jusqu'à présent? Demanda sévèrement l'Alfadir.  
-C'est un peu compliqué et je souhaiterais l'avoir le plus tôt possible à mes côtés, si cela ne vous dérange pas? Demanda à son tour Loki. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer dès que mon fils sera ici avec moi.

Odin réfléchit à la requête de son fils adoptif et consultant sa femme, ils décidèrent qu'il pouvait emmener son fils à Asgard. Sur ce, il partit sur le champ avec Thor qui expliqua la situation à Jane.

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais je souhaite être là pour Loki et son fils lorsqu'ils partiront de Midgard pour ici. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Dit Thor à Jane.  
-D'accord et quand tu reviendras, je t'annoncerais une bonne nouvelle. Répondit Jane.

Perplexe, Thor essaya de soutirer la bonne nouvelle de Jane avant de partir, mais fut proclamer un échec par le dieu du tonnerre. Il rejoignit Loki et avec le consentement d'Heimdall, ils partirent pour Midgard une autre fois pour aller chercher Memphis.

_Pendant ce temps sur Terre, plus précisément au Camp._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Camp, tous se précipitèrent pour sortir de l'autobus pour aller dépenser l'énergie qu'ils avaient accumulé pendant le voyage. Memphis, cependant, sortit calmement suivi d'Hermione et de Draco. Ils avaient discuté durant tout le long du retour à la colonie. Chiron fut le dernier à sortir, car il attendait que tous ses élèves sortent sains et saufs, puis arrivent, encore une fois, sains et saufs. Il criait de temps en temps de ne pas se bousculer et de sortir calmement, mais cela ne marchait quand tu disais cela à des gamins hyperactifs qui n'écoutent jamais. En sortant, enfin, il alla voir M.D. pour lui dire les choses qui c'étaient passer à la tour Stark. Il le trouva en train de se faire bronzer en buvant une boisson gazeuse. Heureusement, il ne dormait pas.

-M.D.? Demanda Chiron.  
-Hm? Répondit le dieu du vin.  
-Il y a eu un petit détournement de situation à la tour… Dit Chiron.  
-Chiron, tu n'es pas clair, tu sais?  
-Un des enfants à trouver son parent divin…  
-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?  
-Le parent divin en question est un dieu nordique…

Soudainement intéressé, le dieu se leva et regarda le centaure dans les yeux.

-Explique-moi tout. Chaque détail, je te préviens ne laisse rien de côté.

Chiron s'exécuta en prenant soin de ne rien laisser de côté. Il conta comment Loki et Memphis s'étais rencontré, en expliquant qu'Harry s'appelait désormais Memphis. Lorsqu'il finit Dionysos réfléchissait intensivement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était très rare qu'un dieu nordique vient sur Terre, surtout un fils d'Odin. Il savait que tous les dieux des mythologies existaient et qu'ils étaient tous reliés, mais jamais l'un d'eux venait s'aventurer dans l'endroit où plusieurs dieux étaient. Il ne savait pas si Memphis pouvait rester au camp puisque son parent divin n'était pas grec, donc n'avait pas de bungalow où rester. Trop absorbés dans leurs pensés, ils ne virent pas les trois demi-dieux venir vers eux.

-Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Hermione à Chiron.  
-Je ne sais pas… Memphis, nous pose quelques problèmes… Répondit Chiron.  
-Quels genres de problèmes, monsieur? Demanda Memphis.  
-Le genre de problème qu'on ne voit pas très souvent, gamin. Tu nous pose de très grands problèmes, genre où tu pourrais rester. Répondit Dionysos.  
-Comment ça? Je ne peux pas rester dans le Bungalow 11? S'inquiéta Memphis.  
-C'est ça le problème! S'énerva Dionysos. Tu n'es pas le fils d'un dieu grec, donc on ne sait pas quoi faire de toi!

Devenant soudainement blême, les trois amis se regardèrent et se mirent à réfléchir pour trouver une solution, mais après un certain personne ne trouva de réponse. S'apprêtant à partir pour parler à Zeus de leur problème, le collier que Loki avait offert à Memphis s'illumina d'une lueur émeraude avec un message inscrit.

_Cher Memphis,  
Viens me rejoindre à la tour Stark. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
Loki_

Prenant une décision, Dionysos envoya Chiron, Hermione et Draco accompagné Memphis pour se rendre à la tour Stark savoir ce que le dieu nordique avait à dire à son fils. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partaient pour la tour et arrivait 30 minutes plus tard à la tour où les attendait impatiemment Thor et Loki. En voyant son fils arriver, Loki se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il prit dans ses bras et lui donna un câlin. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Memphis parla à son père.

-Euh… Papa?  
-Oui, Memphis? Demanda Loki en sentant une bouffée de joie en entendant son fils l'appeler « papa ».  
-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Tu as juste dit que tu avais une bonne nouvelle.  
-Oui, c'est vrai! Tu vas pouvoir venir habiter avec moi à Asgard. Dit Loki en souriant.  
-Pour de vrai?! Demanda Memphis n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
-Oui. Répondit calmement le dieu.  
-Quand est-ce que l'on part? demanda impatiemment le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.  
-Maintenant si tu veux.  
-D'accord, il faut juste que j'aille chercher mes choses dans la colonie!

Ils partirent alors encore en direction de la colonie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Chiron partit informer Dionysos des changements et les trois amis se rendirent vers le Bungalow 11. Les frères Stoll les accueillirent et Hermione expliqua aux frères que Memphis partait pendant que Draco aidait Memphis à ranger ses choses pour les amener, puis quand ils finirent, ils sortirent de la colonie pour rejoindre Thor et Loki. Memphis dit au revoir à tout le monde et partit avec son père et son oncle. Ils prirent le bifrost et arrivèrent à Asgard, puis Loki se tourna vers son fils.

-Bienvenue à Asgard, mon fils.

**Et voilà! Désolé d'avoir été longue à faire une update mais j'ai beaucoup d'étude et de devoirs à faire… T^T En tout cas, j'ai pris la journée pour écrire ce chapitre puisque demain c'est ma fête! XD Je vous invite à m'écrire des Reviews pour me dire si vous aimez et si vous n'aimez pas mon orthographe, bien faites avec. xD Sur ce, à la prochaine! **


	8. Surprises

**Harry Potter/Avengers/Percy Jackson rien de tout ça ne m'appartient! (Je le voudrais par exemple… TT-TT) Bonne Lecture! :-)**

Memphis regarda son père et vit toute la fierté qu'il avait de l'emmener chez lui. Cependant, pendant un bref moment ses yeux se voilèrent pour les changer en une expression qui montrait qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

-Memphis, avant d'arriver à la salle de trône c'est très important que tu te montres poli envers Odin et Frigg. Dit Loki très sérieusement.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda curieux Memphis.  
-Parce que c'est l'une des plus respectée des règles, ici à Asgard : « Toujours montrer notre respect envers Odin ». Ton oncle et moi-même ne l'appelons que par « Père » ou « Vous ».  
-D-d'accord… Répondit avec un peu de frayeur Memphis.

Un peu rassuré, Loki prit le devant puis Thor et Memphis le suivit. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Memphis était ébloui par la beauté d'Asgard, Thor, quant à lui, regardait son neveu regarder partout et souriait devant son innocence. Lorsqu'il commença à regarder devant lui, Memphis vit pour la première fois le château d'Odin. S'il avait trouvé le reste magnifique, le château à lui seul constituait la beauté de tout Asgard. Il remarqua que les rues étaient pavées d'or et le château était en argent pur. Sans s'en rendre compte Memphis s'était arrêté devant les portes du château où l'attendait son père et son oncle, les deux le regardait avec tendresse et l'encourageait à entrer pour les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il regarda d'abord la beauté de l'intérieur. Les murs étaient en or et argent, la tapisserie avait plusieurs marques fines sûrement fait par un expert. Le plancher était en pierre, mais il ne s'était pas le froid, en fait, il faisait très chaud. Il y avait plusieurs gardes qui les suivaient et les escortaient en même temps. _À la salle du trône, évidemment…_ se dit Memphis. Puis, enfin, il vit deux autres grandes portes que les gardes ouvrirent. La salle qui s'ouvrait à lui était aussi, si pas plus, grande que la Grande Salle à Poudlard, la seule différence, encore là, c'était la beauté et la perfection de la salle. Cependant, la seule chose qui ne s'attendait pas à voir fut la foule d'Asgardiens qui les accueillirent avec un silence. Ils s'avancèrent vers le trône et le demi-dieu vit pour la première fois Odin. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la foule, ils s'agenouillèrent devant Odin et Frigg.

Odin, quant à lui, regardait attentivement ses fils et son nouveau petit-fils. Il regarda quelques secondes ses fils s'agenouiller devant lui, puis ses yeux se tourna vers le jeune garçon de 13 ans. Il trouva qu'il avait les cheveux de son père, ce qui l'amusa un peu et sourit chaleureusement à cette pensée.

-Levez-vous, mes enfants. Dit enfin l'Alfadir.

Heureux de pouvoir se relever, Memphis se remit debout et se sentant gêné devant tant de gens se cacha un peu derrière son père. Loki trouva son comportement tout à fait normal et Odin le trouva amusant. Soudain, Odin fit quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde dans la salle, il se leva de son trône et s'approcha de Memphis.

-Bonjour, mon petit-fils, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dit Odin en souriant gentiment et chaleureusement à Memphis.  
-M-moi aussi, monsieur… Murmura Memphis en s'inclinant.  
-Voyons, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler « monsieur ». Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler soit par « Grand-père » ou « grand-papa ». Répondit-il en toujours en souriant. Alors, comment t'appelles-tu? Je ne compte pas t'appeler « petit-fils » tout le temps.  
-J-je m'appelle Memphis, Grand-père. Dit le nommé en se laissant un sourire se former légèrement.  
-Bien, Memphis, c'est un très beau nom.  
-Merci, c'est papa qui me l'a donné.  
-Je suis content pour toi. Lui répondit-il, puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée. Vous pouvez partir, je souhaiterais avoir une discussion avec ma famille.

Dès qu'il finit, tous s'inclinèrent devant eux et partirent tranquillement de la salle de trône, puis il n'y eut plus de foule, seulement Odin, Frigg, Loki, Thor, une femme que Memphis ne connaissait pas, mais que son oncle avait l'air de connaître, puis lui-même. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte Frigg lui donna un câlin. Un peu surpris et embarrassé au début il ne retourna pas directement l'étreinte, mais il finit par lui donner un petit câlin gêné. Finalement, elle le lâcha.

-Je suis désolée, si je t'ai fait peur, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir un petit-fils. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je m'appelle Frigg, mais je veux que tu m'appelles grand-maman!  
-D-d'accord… Dit Memphis encore un peu gêné.

Puis, ce fut au tour de la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Jane! Lui dit-elle dans une manière désinvolte et très joyeuse.  
-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, un peu bête.  
-Thor ne te l'as pas dit? Je suis ta tante, donc la blonde de ton oncle. S'il ne t'a rien dit, tu ne dois pas savoir que je viens de la Terre, maintenant tu le sais! Répondit la jeune scientifique.  
-Ah… Ravi de faire ta connaissance, c'est bien de savoir que je ne serai pas le seul terrien ici! Répondit-il joyeusement.  
-Jane, chérie, tu vas lui faire peur. De plus, j'imagine que tu avais quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Thor.  
-Oui, mais plus tard, _chéri_. Répondit autant joyeusement Jane.  
-Memphis, je suis content de te connaître, maintenant si tu souhaites rester ici, ta grand-mère va te montrer ta chambre. Dit Odin.

Donc, Memphis suivit sa grand-mère et elle le conduisit vers sa nouvelle chambre. Elle continuait de lui sourire chaleureusement pendant tout le long du trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte.

-Voilà, c'est ici ta chambre. Viens je vais te montrer tes choses à l'intérieur. Lui dit Frigg.

Ils entrèrent et il vit la plus belle chambre qu'il ait jamais eue. Les murs étaient d'une tapisserie douce et soyeuse, le plancher était en bois franc, il avait un lit double et ses draps étaient verts et argent avec l'insigne de gryffondor tissé soigneusement. Lorsqu'il toucha le drap, il fut surpris qu'il soit exceptionnellement doux sous ses doigts.

-Viens, il y a deux autres pièces. Lui dit gentiment sa grand-mère.

Elle le conduisit vers une porte, dont elle était aussi bien faite que le reste de la pièce, à cause des gravures fines qu'elle portait. Frigg ouvrit la porte et il fut surpris de voir que c'était… une salle de bain! Il avait sa propre salle de bain! Elle comportait d'un bain, une douche et un lavabo avec un miroir au-dessus. Les serviettes étaient soient vertes, soient argentées et toutes avaient l'insigne de gryffondor brodé sur le côté droit. Bouche-bé devant tant de finesse, il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes qui parut sans fin à Frigg qui voulait son opinion. Soudain, il se mit à pleurer et s'accroupit au sol. Frigg fut alarmé, elle pensait qu'il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle chambre.

-Memphis?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle chambre? Tu préférais ton ancienne?! Demanda-t-elle.  
-Non… au contraire… c'est la meilleure et la plus belle que j'ai eu la chance de voir dans ma vie! Répondit-t-il entre sanglotements.  
-Veux-tu voir la dernière pièce?

Il hocha doucement la tête vers elle et elle le conduit vers la deuxième pièce. Elle ouvrit et découvrit que c'était une garde-robe. Il regarda aux alentours et prit quelques vêtements. Il fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient tous à sa grandeur. Comme pour répondre à sa pensée.

-Ils sont magiques. Ton grand-père leur a jeté un sort pour qu'il soit à la grandeur de leur maître.  
-Comment saviez-vous pour Gryffondor? Demanda-t-il.  
-Secret. Répondit la déesse avec un magnifique sourire. Tu veux retourner voir ton père? On va aller manger.  
-Oui! Il répondit avec enthousiasme.

Ils sortirent de sa chambre et se dirigèrent vers une autre salle. _La salle à manger, j'imagine_, se dit-il. Enfin, ils arrivèrent et il vit la plus grande salle à manger jamais faite. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, car il commençait à avoir faim. Il s'assit à côté de son père et son oncle. Jane à côté de Thor et Frigg à côté d'Odin. Puis, quelqu'un amena le souper qui sentait délicieusement bon. Personne ne parla beaucoup à cause qu'ils avaient tous la bouche pleine. Lorsqu'ils finirent, les conversations commencèrent.

-Alors, Memphis, comment as-tu trouvé ta nouvelle chambre? Demanda Loki.  
-Superbe! Même la chambre à Dudley n'est pas aussi belle! Répondit-il.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda Loki, mais la conversation de Thor et Jane les prit de cours.  
-Maintenant, tu veux me la dire ta bonne nouvelle? Demanda Thor à Jane.  
-Oui, bien sûr! Répondit avec son éternel enthousiasme Jane.  
-Bon, enfin! C'est quoi? Demanda Thor.  
-Je suis enceinte!

**MWUHAHAHAHA! XD Bon! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre autant que les autres! :-) Je vous remercie pour les bonnes fêtes et les Reviews. Les Reviews sont toujours acceptées, elle m'encourage à finir le chapitre plus vite! Je risque d'être un peu plus disponible à écrire les prochains chapitres (enfin, je pense….) en tout cas! Sur ce, à la prochaine! ;-)**


	9. Cauchemar

**Rien de Harry Potter, Percy Jackson et Avengers/Thor ne m'appartient! Bonne Lecture! **

Tout le monde regarda Jane bouche-bée, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf cette déclaration.

-T-tu as dit quoi? Demanda Thor n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.  
-Je suis enceinte. Répondit calmement son aimée.

Enregistrant, enfin, la nouvelle, Thor sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta de joie. Sa famille le regarda bizarrement, pendant qu'il prenait Jane dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Jane était surprise de la réaction de son amant, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais Thor n'était pas comme tout le monde, il était unique à ses yeux. De plus, elle-même était unique en son genre. La joie que Thor éprouvait en ce moment ne se décrivait pas, il était heureux, tout simplement.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Frigg.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là, ma chérie? Demanda Odin à son tour.  
-Le début d'une nouvelle famille. Répondit la déesse du mariage.

Comprenant, Odin sourit et hocha de la tête pour approuver les dires de sa femme. Memphis regarda les futurs parents et vit toute la joie qu'ils avaient. Il regarda son père et remarqua qu'il semblait triste à propos de quelque chose. Soudainement, Loki se mis à pleurer.

-Papa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Memphis un peu inquiet.  
-Si seulement… Dit Loki.  
-Quoi? Demanda son fils.  
-Si seulement j'avais su que Lily était enceinte… Je ne l'aurais jamais oublié… Ni elle, ni toi… Répondit Loki. J'espère seulement que tu as eu une belle enfance sans moi ou ta mère…  
-O-oui… Dit Memphis. Est-ce que je pourrais aller dans ma chambre, je suis épuisé?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous. Bonne nuit, mon petit-fils. Dit Frigg.  
-Bonne nuit, grand-maman, Grand-père, mon oncle, Jane et bonne nuit, papa.  
-Bonne nuit… Répondirent tout le monde à Memphis.

Il repartit vers sa chambre et rendu à mis chemin, il se mit à pleurer, puis il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et s'endormit dans son lit.

_Memphis se leva, mais ne reconnaissait pas la chambre. Ce n'était pas là qu'il s'était endormi la nuit passée. La « chambre » était trop petite pour lui et elle était sombre et froide. Soudain, il la reconnu. Il était dans le placard du 4 Privet Drive. Il commença à blêmir et doucement il ouvrit la porte du placard. Il marcha lentement vers la cuisine, mais avant même d'être arrivé à l'endroit, une grosse main l'attrapa par le cou._

_-Alors tu croyais pouvoir manger dans MON réfrigérateur?! Tu vas payer, monstre! Cria l'imposante figure.  
-N-non! S'il vous plaît, c-ce n'était pas mon intention, ne me faites pas mal! Supplia Memphis.  
-Oh non, tu ne vas pas avoir mal. Tu vas avoir TRÈS mal! Répliqua la figure approchante._

_Il l'étrangla de ses deux mains féroces et il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit qu'une ombre d'un homme massif avec le regard le plus pervers et diabolique qu'il n'ait jamais vu, puis il sentit quelque chose traverser sa poitrine et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que c'était un couteau. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le rendit fou._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
-MEMPHIS?! Memphis, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi! Pleura quelqu'un.

Memphis ouvrit les yeux et sentit la sueur partout sur son corps. Il sentait aussi la lame qui traversait sa poitrine et la douleur provoquée. Il leva les yeux et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il était dans sa chambre, mais fut alarmé et troublé de voir sa famille autour de lui.

-Memphis, est-ce que tout va bien?! Demanda son père.  
-Ne t'approche pas! Va-t-en! Hurla Memphis apeuré.  
-Q-quoi?! J-je ne comprends pas? Demanda Loki.  
-Va-t-en d'ici, MAINTENANT! Hurla Memphis en pleurant et se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains.

Battant en retraite, Loki partit et pensant que Memphis voulait être seul, le reste de sa famille le suivit. Memphis, resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, juste pleurer et se tenant la tête. Loki, quant à lui, était resté devant la porte de son fils en attendant qu'il soit un peu mieux pour parler. Thor, aussi, était resté avec son frère et essayait de le consoler.

-Loki, mon frère, vient avec moi, ton fils va sortir demain matin… Chuchota Thor.

Cependant, Loki restait le dos collé sur la porte de Memphis et pleurait silencieusement. Voir son fils dans une telle détresse l'avait bouleversé, mais le voir en train de lui dire de s'en aller lui faisait encore plus mal. Memphis savait que son père et son oncle attendaient devant sa porte, mais il ne voulait pas les voir, pas maintenant. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit comme ça et rendu le matin, Thor et Loki dormaient devant la porte du jeune garçon. Le lendemain matin, Jane alla réveiller Thor et Loki, mais laissa Memphis dans sa chambre. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et déjeunèrent silencieusement, ce qui était étrange quand ils étaient vikings et un peu barbares, mais en cette matinée personne n'avait le cœur à parler. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Memphis entra discrètement dans la salle à manger la tête baissé. Loki le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait l'air déprimé et fatigué, ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'être ceux d'un mort. Il s'en alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus loin de sa famille, ses derniers le regardèrent avec effroi. Ils se demandèrent ce que ce cauchemar était pour le rendre comme cela.

-Memphis? Veux-tu quelque chose à manger? Demanda la déesse inquiète pour son petit-fils.

À leur joie, il hocha la tête, mais ne dit pas ce qu'il voulait, donc sa grand-mère revint avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du jus d'orange. Memphis regarda son assiette, mais ne mangea pas tout de suite, puis après un moment, il commença à manger ses œufs difficilement. Sa famille le regardait manger et tous avaient peur qu'il ne s'effondre ou craque. Lorsqu'il finit, sa nouvelle famille le regardait encore et il leva sa tête pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée.

-Grand-père, est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour que je puisse contacter mes amis sur la Terre? Demanda Memphis.  
-Je pense que oui. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Répondit l'interpellé.  
-Oh. Aussi. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je déteste qu'on me prenne en pitié. Dit Memphis.

Ayant l'air gêné, ils arrêtèrent de le fixer et il essaya de partir de la salle, mais son père l'arrêta.

-Memphis, attend! Demanda Loki.  
-Quoi? Demanda le nommé.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je veux que tu me dises tout et n'essaye pas de t'échapper, cette fois-ci tu va me dire pourquoi tu nous évites. Demanda le dieu du feu.

Memphis sembla hésiter, mais hocha la tête et lui conta son rêve. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement et ne dirent aucun mot durant son récit. Rendu à conter la fin, Memphis s'arrêta et refusa de conter la suite, déjà que le début les avaient effrayés, il ne voulait pas faire peur à sone père ou qu'il le rejette.

-Memphis, je veux absolument que tu dises la suite. Tu parlais de l'imposante figure devant toi, dans ton rêve et tu t'es arrêté quand il commençait à te faire du mal, quelle est la suite? Demanda doucement encore une fois son père.  
-Je-je me suis fait poignarder dans la poitrine… Murmura-t-il.  
-Parle plus fort, Memphis, on ne t'a pas entendu. Demanda gentiment son grand-père.  
-Tu m'as poignardé! Hurla le jeune demi-dieu.  
-Qui t'a poignardé? Demanda avec effroi Jane.  
-MON PÈRE. Hurla-t-il.

Soudainement, la tension monta d'un cran et ne supportant plus les regards de sa famille, Memphis s'écroula en pleurant. Loki ne supportant plus de voir son fils dans ce désespoir, il courra vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sentant une paire de bras s'entourer autour de lui, Memphis prit peur et s'éloigna pour pleurer un peu plus loin en marmonnant. Ne comprenant pas, Loki s'approcha de lui pour écouter ce qu'il dit et fut outré d'entendre ce qu'il dit.

-Non… S'il vous plaît… J'ai rien fait… Ne me faites pas mal… Marmonna Memphis.  
-Memphis… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait… Marmonna Loki en sentant les larmes monter.

**Voilà! J'espère que vous aimez toujours… En tout cas, merci pour les Reviews et n'arrêtez pas de m'en écrire, c'est bon de savoir que quelqu'un aime son histoire ;)! Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	10. Peur

**HP/PJ/Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas! Bonne Lecture!**

_Pendant ce temps dans la colonie des Sang-mêlé_

Le calme régnait, c'était l'aube dans la colonie, les campeurs dormaient d'un sommeil tranquille. Cependant, un campeur fut frappé d'un rêve troublant. Il vit un jeune garçon qu'il connaissait bien s'effondrer devant une famille qui l'aimait, un père tremblant devant son fils inconsolable. Sursautant après ce rêve, Draco sorti de son bungalow pour aller dans celui des Athéna. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione sortait également avec une expression sur son visage qui laissait croire à Draco qu'elle avait eu le même rêve que lui-même.

-Hermione? As-tu eu le même rêve que moi? Demanda Draco.  
-Cela dépend, est-ce que ton rêve consistait de Memphis effrayé par sa famille à cause de son cauchemar? Demanda Hermione.  
-J'ai bien peur que oui… Répondit son ami blond.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on faire? Pour aider Memphis, je veux dire… Demanda Hermione.  
-Il faudrait qu'on ait un moyen de le contacter dans le plus bref délai. Expliqua le fils d'Aphrodite.  
-Allons voir Chiron, il pourrait nous dire comment le contacter. Dit la fille d'Athéna.

Acquiesçant, Draco suivit Hermione à la Grande Maison. Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent Chiron. Ils le trouvèrent dans un petit salon en train de lire un roman. Se regardant, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et entrèrent dans le petit salon. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Chiron leva les yeux et vit Draco et Hermione qui s'avançaient vers lui d'un pas décidé avec un visage blême.

-Draco, Hermione, qu'y a-t-il? Demanda calmement le centaure.  
-Nous avons, tous les deux, eu un rêve dans lequel on a vu Memphis brisé et on se demandait comment nous pourrions le contacter au plus vite et nous avons pensé que vous connaîtriez une façon? Demanda Hermione.  
-Vous avez bien fait, je connais, en effet, un moyen de contacter Memphis, mais je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que ça va marcher. Répondit Chiron.  
-Nous devons quand même essayer! Dit Draco. Notre ami est en détresse!  
-D'accord suivez moi. Répondit Chiron.

Ils le suivirent, jusqu'à une petite fontaine et virent Chiron sortirent une drachme. Il la jeta dans la fontaine et dit à haute voix «Memphis Lokison, Asgard». Après un certain temps, ils virent une image apparaître, celle de Memphis en petite boule avec son père s'approché de lui et de sa famille autour de lui inquiète. Sentant son cœur brisé, Hermione l'appela.

-Memphis? Memphis, répond-moi si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie!

_Dans le château d'Odin_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils essayaient de réconforter Memphis sans résultat. Frigg pleurait silencieusement avec Jane dans ses bras. Loki était sur le bord de faire une crise de panique et Thor essayait de le réconforter. Odin essayait toujours de conforter son petit-fils qui semblait inconsolable, mais n'abandonnait pas. Soudain, ils firent un saut lorsqu'ils entendirent une nouvelle voix dans la grande salle à manger.

-Memphis? Memphis, répond-moi si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie!

Ils retournèrent et virent trois personnes dans une sorte de bulles qui les regardaient avec inquiétude. Cependant, ce qui les surprit le plus fut de voir Memphis réagir pour la première fois depuis la fin de son récit. Prenant une décision vite, Odin se leva et s'approcha de la bulle.

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous? Demanda l'imposant grand-père.  
-Bonjour, vous devez être Odin, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Chiron.  
-Oui, c'est exact, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Répondit l'Alfadir.  
-Désolé, Votre Majesté. Dit Chiron en s'inclinant légèrement. Je sui Chiron et les deux jeunes demi-dieux ici sont Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, ce sont les amis de Memphis et ils étaient inquiets à propos de leur ami.  
-D'accord, mais comment avez-vous réussi à nous contacter comme cela? Demanda Odin.  
-Chez les Dieux grecs se moyen de communication se nomme «message Iris» pour la déesse des messages. Répondit le centaure.  
-Monsieur, comment va Memphis? Demanda Hermione.  
-Il va mal, comme vous pouvez le constater, il est comme cela depuis ce matin. Il ne répond à personne. Répondit l'Alfadir.  
-Memphis, se n'est pas toi, ressaisis-toi! Bon sang tu n'es pas du genre à t'effondrer comme ça! S'écria Draco. Si tu ne te ressaisis pas je vais dire à tout le monde à l'école que tu es un bébé pleurnichard.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire. Ils regardèrent Memphis et virent qu'il souriait enfin. Memphis sentait enfin un véritable sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et commença à rire d'un rire jovial. Sa famille se détendirent enfin et sourirent à le voir de bonne humeur.

-Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais sourire. Dit Draco à Memphis avec un sourire.  
-Désolé, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur comme ça. Dit Memphis à l'intention de tout le monde.

Pardonnant son fils, Loki s'approcha de lui et lui donna un câlin paternel.

-Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme cela, est-ce compris, jeune homme? Dit très sérieusement Loki.  
-Oui, promis papa. Répondit calmement Memphis.

Profitant du moment qu'il pouvait parler à ses amis, il raconta tout ce qu'il avait au château et combien il était content. Il réalisa qu'il s'ennuyait de ses meilleurs amis.

-Ah aussi! On a reçu nos lettres de Poudlard pour nos effets scolaires, on a aussi la tienne! On devrait aller au Chemin de Traverse chercher nos effets ensemble! Proposa Draco.  
-Bonne idée! Je vais en parler avec mon père si ça le dérange! Répondit Memphis. Au fait, l'école commence dans combien de temps?  
-Dans environ trois semaines, tu as perdu le fil du temps? Demanda en le taquinant Draco.  
-Pff! Non! Moi perdre le fil du temps, jamais! Répondit l'enthousiasme sorcier.

Sur ce, il dit au revoir à ses amis et ils mirent fin à leur conversation, mais pas avant de décider une date pour partir acheter leurs effets au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione et Draco se prépareraient pour rentrer en Angleterre. Puis, Memphis leur dit qu'il allait trouver un moyen pour leur parler plus souvent sans avoir recours au message Iris, sinon ils allaient manquer de drachme. Memphis alla rejoindre sa famille et s'excusa une fois de plus pour leur avoir fait si peur. Puis, il s'approcha de son père pour discuter avec lui à propos de son école.

-Papa? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard? J'adore y aller, c'est la première fois où je me suis senti bien et je veux revoir mes amis là-bas. Demanda le sorcier demi-dieu.  
-Oui pourquoi pas, mais je veux que tu me contacte si quelque chose ne vas pas. Est-ce bien clair? Demanda Loki.  
-Oui et je veux aller chercher mes effets scolaires avec mes amis. Est-ce que je peux? Redemanda Memphis.  
-À une condition, que je puisse venir avec toi. Répondit le père surprotecteur.  
-Est-ce que je peux venir moi aussi, je suis curieuse à quoi ressemble le monde magique! Demanda Jane.  
-Si Jane y va, je l'accompagne. Dit Thor en s'approchant de sa femme.  
-Pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas tous ensembles? Qu'en penses-tu, mon amour? Proposa la reine.  
-Bonne idée, chérie. Alors, Memphis, quand avais-tu prévu cette petite excursion? Demanda Odin.  
-L-la semaine prochaine… Répondit Memphis.  
-Bien! Nous allons passer les prochains jours avant ta rentrée en Angleterre avec toi. Dit le Roi.

**Fini! Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai enfin fini l'école et je n'ai rien à faire donc je vais écrire les prochains chapitre plus rapidement! :) Merci pour les reviews et n'oubliez pas d'en écrire! Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	11. Rencontre et Flashback

**Rien de HP/PJ/Avengers ne m'appartient! Bonne Lecture! ;)**

Memphis regarda sa famille, chaque membre à tour de rôle, comme s'ils étaient tous tombés sur la tête. Pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air d'être heureux à l'idée de l'accompagner.

-Au fait, Memphis, c'est quoi ton école? Demanda Jane.  
-Comment? Répondit le sorcier confus.  
-Bien, je sais comment s'appelle les écoles en Angleterre et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Poudlard… Expliqua la scientifique.  
-C'est… une école… spéciale… Lui répondit-il vaguement.  
-Spéciale comment? Demanda cette fois-ci Odin.  
-Spéciale du genre… magique… Répondit-il encore vaguement.  
-Magique? Memphis, tu es un sorcier? Demanda gentiment Frigg.

Il hocha tranquillement la tête, mais Jane fut celle qui fut la plus surprise, car elle ne savait pas que la magie existait. Elle y croyait un peu, ayant un mari qui est un dieu, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il existait des sorciers qui pratiquaient de la magie. Enchantée de découvrir une nouvelle chose, Jane alla de ce pas faire sa valise, car elle était impatiente de faire la connaissance d'un nouveau monde dans son propre monde.

Les quelques jours avant leur départ, Jane avait posé tout plein de question sur le monde magique. Memphis lui expliqua que les sorciers se servaient de leur magie en utilisant des baguettes magiques, qu'il y avait tout un gouvernement pour eux nommé Ministère de la Magie avec un ministre. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'en Angleterre il n'y avait qu'une seule école magique, Poudlard, qu'il y avait quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Comment vous faites pour savoir dans quelle maison vous devez aller? Demanda alors la jeune scientifique.  
-On utilise un chapeau qui s'appelle le Choixpeau. Répondit-il.  
-Et quels sont les critères des quatre maisons?  
-Gryffondor sont les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts. Serpentard sont les plus ambitieux et les plus malins. Serdaigle sont les sage et réfléchi. Finalement, Poufsouffle sont les plus loyaux et juste. Répondit fièrement le jeune sorcier.  
-Tu es dans quelle maison? Attend laisse-moi deviner, Serpentard? Demanda Jane joyeusement.  
-Non! Gryffondor! Répondit Memphis avec enthousiasme et fierté.  
-Toi? Gryffondor? Tu n'es pas assez fort! Répliqua Jane.  
-Quoi?! Oui je suis assez fort et je suis très courageux! Répondit le sorcier légèrement offensé.  
-Oui, d'accord, tu as raison! Dit Jane avec sourire éblouissant. Passant à autre chose, as-tu des bons amis à ton école?  
-Oui! Les meilleurs au monde! Répondit-il.  
-Oh? Dis-moi tout à leur sujet! Demanda-t-elle.  
-Eh bien pour commencer, j'ai trois meilleurs amis au monde! Je les ai rencontré lors de mon arrivé à Poudlard à ma première année de sorcellerie…

_~Flashback~  
_**(A/N Pendant le flashback Memphis va se renommer Harry.)**

Harry était assis tranquillement dans son compartiment avec sa nouvelle chouette, Hedwige, qu'Hagrid lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il était content, car c'était son premier cadeau à vie et il l'adorait. Il lisait **Histoire de la Magie **par Bathilda Tourdesac, mais il fut vite découragé, car le livre ne l'intéressait plus beaucoup. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de son compartiment et l'ouvrir doucement. Il regarda qui était et vit que c'était un garçon qui semblait de son âge. Il était roux avec plusieurs tâches de rousseurs sur son visage.

-Euh… Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments? Demanda le roux.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Harry.  
-Au fait, moi je suis Ron Weasley! Dit Ron en tendant sa main vers Harry.  
-Moi c'est Harry Potter. Répondit Harry en prenant sa main et en lui souriant.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ron le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre et ne parla pas. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, tellement grande qu'une mouche ou deux aurait pu y entrer et en sortir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry inquiet d'avoir quelque chose de mal.  
-T-tu es H-harry P-p-potter! S'exclama Ron.  
-Oui? Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait?! Harry, tu es le sorcier le plus connu en Angleterre! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Ron.  
-À cause de ce Voldemort, c'est ça? Demanda Harry.  
-Chut! Ne dis pas son nom! Mais, oui, à cause de lui! Bon sang, Harry tu as détruit le plus grand sorcier noir à l'âge de 1 an! Dit Ron blême.  
-Et alors? Je suis juste moi, d'accord? Je ne veux pas avoir des amis qui ne m'aiment que pour ma célébrité, car moi je ne l'aime pas. Dit Harry.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas? Demanda Ron.  
-Parce que j'ai obtenu cette célébrité avec la mort de mes parents et je n'aime pas ça… Répondit Harry triste.  
-Ah… d'accord… crois-moi je serai ton meilleur ami! Dit Ron en lui souriant.

Les deux parlèrent pendant un bon moment, puis une autre personne arriva dans le compartiment. C'était lui aussi un garçon, il avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs et des yeux bleu-gris.

-Salut, est-ce que je peux venir ici? Demanda le blond.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.  
-Merci! Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et vous êtes? Demanda Draco amicalement.  
-Je m'appelle Harry Potter et mon ami, ici, se nomme Ron Weasley. Répondit Harry.  
-Tu es trop gentil pour être un Malfoy… Dit Ron sceptique du blond.  
-Oui on me le dit souvent… Dit Draco avec un petit rire nerveux.  
-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que nos pères se détestent? Dit Ron froidement.  
-Oui, mais je ne suis pas comme mon père… En fait, il va me déshériter si je ne lui prouve pas que je suis digne d'être un Malfoy… Mais je m'en fiche un peu… Répondit Draco.

Harry et Ron l'aimèrent bien, mais les deux pour une raison différente. Harry parce qu'il semblait indifférent du fait qu'il soit célèbre et Ron parce qu'il trouvait Draco différent de ce que son père lui avait raconté à propos de Lucius Malfoy. Ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle présence, mais cette fois c'était une fille. Elle avait des cheveux ébouriffés et des grandes dents. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleurer, car ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Est-ce que, si ça ne vous dérange pas, peux m'assoir avec vous? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Oui, ça ne nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry en lançant un regard qui en disait long à ses deux amis.  
-Non, elle peut venir, ça ne nous dérange pas! Répondit rapidement Ron et Draco en même temps.  
-Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.  
-Moi c'est Harry Potter, le roux c'est Ron Weasley et le blond c'est Draco Malfoy. Répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Les quatres discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendirent à merveille ensemble, même si après quelques minutes Hermione avait retrouvé sa confiance en soi et faisait une Qui-Sait-Tout comme Ron la surnommait. Puis, même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, Ron et Draco se ressemblaient beaucoup côté personnalité, ce qui amusait Harry au plus grand point.

-Vous voulez me faire une promesse? Demanda Harry.  
-Bien sûr, Harry! Répondit Hermione et Draco et Ron hochèrent la tête en même temps.  
-Promettez-moi qu'on restera meilleurs amis peu importe la maison dans laquelle nous irons! Dit Harry.

Les trois hochèrent joyeusement de la tête et tous se remirent à parler jusqu'à l'arrivé dans le château.

_~Flashback fin~_

-Et c'est comme cela que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis au monde! Fini Memphis avec un sourire magnifique qui montrait à quel point il adorait ses amis.  
-C'est bien, mais as-tu d'autres amis, à part Ron, Draco et Hermione? Demanda Jane.  
-Oui, par exemple il y a Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan! Il y a aussi les grands frères jumeaux de Ron, Fred et George! Répondit Memphis en souriant.  
-Puis, à la fin dans quelles maisons êtes-vous allés? Demanda Jane.  
-Eh bien comme tu le sais, je suis dans Gryffondor. Draco est avec moi à Gryffondor, Ron a été envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui est bizarre, car la famille de Drake est composée seulement de Serpentard et celle de Ron de Gryffondor, le choc de leur famille était mémorable! Hermione quant à elle est à Serdaigle! Répondit Memphis en riant à ce souvenir.

Jane se mit à rire avec lui, car elle pouvait imaginer la situation. Memphis continua de lui parler de Poudlard, il lui raconta que lui, ses meilleurs amis et les jumeaux faisaient plusieurs blagues dans l'école et ils se sont donner un nom, Les Dragonneurs, parce qu'après chaque blague il laissait leur marque qui était un dragon chinois qui bougeait tout seul et lançait deux trois flammes qui ne faisaient aucun mal. Loki qui écoutait la conversation entre son fils et sa belle-sœur le fit sourire, car il était le dieu le plus bouffon et faisait souvent des farces à tout le monde. (Sauf peut-être Odin…) Il fut triste de savoir qu'il n'était pas avec les ambitieux et malins, mais fier de voir qu'il était fier d'être un Gryffondor. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être donner quelques idées à son fils et ses amis pour des blagues à faire à son école.

Les jours passèrent vite et vint le jour où la famille se mit en route pour l'Angleterre. Odin dit au peuple d'Asgard qu'il reviendrait dans bientôt et d'être sage en son absence. Ils partirent dans le bifrost ouvert par Heimdall qui leur dit bon voyage et ils arrivèrent en Angleterre.

-Bienvenue en Angleterre! Dit fièrement Memphis.

**Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de fait! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'aimerais faire quelque chose la personne qui m'écrit la 50****e**** reviews aura le droit de me dire 3 objets que j'inclurai dans mon histoire! Laissez des reviews et merci pour les autres reviews, elles sont très appréciées! Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose ou savoir quelque chose à propos de l'histoire envoyez-moi un PM et je vous répondrai avec joie! Sur ce, à la prochaine! :-)**


End file.
